This disclosure relates to surgical instruments that use suction.
Many surgical instruments use suction, for example, to remove material such as tissue and fluids from the operating site. Such instruments often include the suction capability in addition to other functions performed by the instrument. For example, many surgical instruments that are used to shave, cut, resect, abrade and/or remove tissue, bone and/or other bodily materials are known and include a suction capability. Such surgical instruments can include a cutting surface, such as a rotating blade disposed on an elongated inner tube that is rotated within an elongated outer tube having a cutting window. The inner and outer tubes together form a surgical cutting instrument or unit. In general, the elongated outer tube includes a distal end defining an opening or cutting window disposed at a side of the distal end of the outer tube. The cutting window of the outer tube exposes the cutting surface of the inner tube (located at a distal end of the inner tube) to tissue, bone and/or any other bodily materials to be removed. A powered handpiece is used to rotate the inner tube with respect to the outer tube while an outer tube hub (connected to the proximal end of the outer tube) is fixed to the handpiece and an inner tube hub (connected to the proximal end of the inner tube) is loosely held in place by the powered handpiece.
In some instruments the inner tube is hollow and has a cutting window on a side surface of its distal end such that tissue, bone, etc. will be cut or shaved as the cutting window of the inner tube aligns with and then becomes misaligned with the cutting window of the outer tube as the inner tube is rotated within the outer tube. In this regard, it can be said that the cutting device nibbles or takes away small pieces of the bone, tissue, etc. as the inner tube is rotated within the outer tube.
In some instruments a vacuum is applied through the inner tube such that the bodily material that is to be cut, shaved, etc. is drawn into the windows of the inner and outer tubes when those windows become aligned, thereby facilitating the cutting, shaving, etc. of the tissue, which then travels through the inner tube due to the suction. It also is common to supply an irrigation fluid, which can include a liquid, to the surgical site via a passage provided between the inner and outer tubes.